


Long-Distance Experiments

by WallofIllusion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, M/M, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/WallofIllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the end of episode 51. Carlos is distracted sometimes, but Cecil's voice is very compelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Distance Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Did you hear that last bit of episode 51 as "your voice is incredible, let's have phone sex later"? Because that is _definitely_ what I heard.

“ _Carlos._ ” He tries not to sound too frustrated, because he knows that his boyfriend is a scientist and has important things to do science on, out in the strange desert he’s trapped in. So he tries to be patient. But sometimes the way Carlos’s attention keeps wandering makes Cecil’s heart ache. “The science will still be there later. Focus on me for now.”

There’s a pause, and Cecil shifts his grip on his phone nervously. Maybe he pushed too hard. _A scientist can’t be rushed,_ Carlos has told him, sometimes teasing when he pushes Cecil’s hand away from where it really wants to be, but sometimes serious. Sometimes, Carlos needs his space.

Then he coughs and stutters. “U-uh, Cecil. You’re doing that thing with your voice again.” Carlos’s voice is a little husky.

“Oh!” Cecil turns bright red. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even notice. I can, uh, I can stop.”

“No, it—it’s nice. I like it. It’s just, I’m in the middle of the desert right now, and the masked army is right over there, so…”

“Oh, right.” Cecil swallows his disappointment.

Another pause, this one briefer. Carlos breaks the silence once more. “It looks like we’re setting up camp for the night now. I mean, time isn’t real, and it’s even less real here than in Night Vale, but the masked army still sleeps sometimes, and I’ve got my own tent. So… call you later?”

Cecil catches his breath. “Carlos, are you implying what I think you’re…?”

“Yes. Scientifically speaking, that is what I am implying. …I’ve gotta go, Cecil. Being helpful is an important part of a scientist’s job. But I’ll call you soon. I love you.”

“Aw,” Cecil says. It doesn’t surprise him anymore to hear Carlos say that, but it still melts his heart every time. “I love you too, Carlos. I miss you. Don’t get distracted.”

On the last sentence, he drops the pitch of his voice just enough. Carlos sucks in a long breath. “I don’t think I will. I’ll call soon.”

*

True to his word, Carlos calls in about a half-hour. Cecil has cleaned up the kitchen and laid back in bed.

“I was thinking of you the whole time,” he tells Carlos in a low purr.

“I’m— I’m glad to hear that.” Carlos sounds breathless already. “Cecil, your voice is incredible. Scientifically speaking, there’s something in the timbre of it that… well, it’s hard to ignore.”

“Mm. I’ve even been told it’s hard to disobey,” Cecil says with a smirk tugging at his lips and one hand draped over his boxers.

“Yes, I told you that, too. I remember that we performed—” He swallows, just loud enough for Cecil to hear. “—quite a number of experiments on that while I was in Night Vale.”

“We did.” Cecil smiles and strokes himself once. “Carlos, it was so… _perfect_ to see you like that, playing the role of scientist and test subject all at once. I remember your face when I first told you to get on your knees.”

“Mmh.”

Cecil can see it in his mind’s eye: Carlos flushed red and settling once more into a kneeling position, his eyes half-closed. “Are you doing it now?”

“Y-yes, you know I can’t resist that voice of yours.”

“Is that all right?”

“Yes,” Carlos answers with enthusiasm. “Very much so.”

“Good. Now, I want you to stroke yourself.”

“Which hand?” Carlos asks, precise as always. And then, breathily: “Hurry.”

“You can’t resist for long, can you?” Cecil smiles, imagining sweat beading on his boyfriend’s face as he waits for Cecil’s order. “If I don’t tell you which, you’ll be touching yourself with both hands soon.”

A long gasp, and then the change in Carlos’s breathing suggests he is obeying Cecil’s suggestion: one hand cradling his balls, most likely, while the other works his shaft toward an erection. He pants, and then he says, “Cecil—”

“Hm?” Cecil returns his voice to its normal register for a moment. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no, this is w— _nn_ —wonderful, but I want to use one of my hands to stimulate you.”

“Oh!” Now it’s Cecil’s turn to blush crimson.

“I know, it’s weird. Usually when you’re using that voice, all I want to do is obey, but I keep imagining running my hand down your chest and over your penis to see how hard you are. I—” He breaks off for a second, his breaths going uneven again. “Please,” he gasps finally.

“Of course!” Cecil says at once before dropping the pitch of his voice once more. “Your left hand on me, Carlos.”

“Ohh, yes.”

“Carlos, tell me where you want to touch me.”

“I— _everywhere_ , Cecil. To start, I want to squeeze your testicles lightly before I probe your anus with one finger.”

Cecil sucks in a long breath through his nose and performs the actions that Carlos would have taken if he were there. “You want my cock in your mouth while you’re doing this, don’t you, Carlos?”

Carlos answers with a whimper. If he hadn’t before, Cecil’s suggestion has guaranteed that he does now.

“If you listen very carefully to my voice, you’ll be able to feel it as if you were really here with me. You can feel my hard cock moving slowly in and out of your mouth as you continue to probe my rear.”

“Oh, Cecil, it feels… so real…” His voice is muddy as though his mouth really is full. “I can taste you.”

Cecil holds his phone to his ear with his shoulder so that he has a hand free to wrap around his cock. He’s just deep enough into his own spell that he feels it as Carlos’s mouth, hot and wet, and without even closing his eyes he can see Carlos gazing up at him in adoration. He groans. “Carlos, you feel _so_ good.”

“Mmfh, mmh…” Carlos smacks his lips as if pulling back, and his voice is clearer. “I’m going to climax.”

“Good,” Cecil says in a low rumble.

“No, I mean, I want you to come before I do. Is that all right?”

“Well, yes, I suppose—”

“I want you to come now.”

And to his utter surprise, he does, too sudden to even make a sound. The strength of his orgasm knocks the breath out of him, and his head spins. And then he hears Carlos panting, his speed increasing, until his grunts melt into Cecil’s name. After that, they only breathe, far apart but utterly unified.

“Carlos,” Cecil says once his voice is working again but before the blank wonderfulness has worn off, “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“I didn’t either,” Carlos says, sheepish. “It was an experiment. I don’t know what’s causing it—it might be time, or distance, or something about this desert…”

“Mm,” Cecil agrees. He can never really keep track of all of Carlos’s science in this state of mind, not quite.

“But that just means we’ll have to do more experiments,” Carlos says. “Well, as long as that’s all right with you.”

A slow smile spreads over Cecil’s face and he lies on his side. He closes his eyes so that he can imagine Carlos lying right next to him, smiling back at him.

“Far be it from me to keep a scientist from his experiments.”


End file.
